


Mental Malfunction

by Macca_Dragon (Aquillis)



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: (Which ends up leaving anyways...), Altered Mental States, Eggs, Gen, Mental Link, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquillis/pseuds/Macca_Dragon
Summary: Spyro, after his current success from the Sorceress, has to chase down a thief that's stealing an egg for the next Year of the Dragon. However, this thief seems connected to Spyro...
Kudos: 2





	Mental Malfunction

It was an ordinary day for our favourite hero Spyro – having just beaten the Sorceress and retrieved all the dragon eggs – was currently chasing an Egg thief that was currently trying to take an unhatched egg from the fairies. Darting through the plains of the Artisans, the two ended up near the ledge of Stone Hill, the thief nearest the edge of the riverbed.

“Alright, _thief_. Hand over the egg, and you _won’t_ be poked in the butt.” Spyro said gleefully, watching the thief squirm.

The thief looked to Spyro again, before looking down to the sea below. The thief smirked, then turned to Spyro. “Why don’ yah catch me, _first_?” The thief backed toward the drop, surprising Spyro as he went down – hat disappearing as he fell into the water. Immediately, Spyro flew into the cavern near the sea, where he found the thief washed up.

The thief, now uncovered from his hat, had dirty blonde hair and brown eyebrows, pale skin that seemed paler as he heaved out seawater from his throat, and purple irises shone in the weak light of the cavern. He grunted as he grabbed the egg – luckily, not broken – and started to move again when he ran straight into Spyro.

“Alright, that _was_ a pretty neat trick, thief.” Spyro said, looking down at the thief in a sly determination. Yet, something about the thief seemed… _familiar_ to Spyro. “Why don’t you hand over the egg, now?”

The thief, bless his heart, pulled the egg along side him as he scrambled backwards from the approaching dragon. The familiarity and confusion for him shone through his face, yet he held his tone. “I’d rather become your _meal_ than give up the egg.” The thief said defiantly. As soon as he said that, something _clicked_ in his skull, causing a _wave_ of impulse to come into his mind, looking for… _something_. Not that he noticed in his current situation.

Spyro sighed as the thief’s words came into focus – why was it that _every_ thief seemed to think that he’d _eat_ them? Unlike the sheep, they were _barely_ tasty! “Look, I’m _not_ going to eat you. I just want the egg _back_.” The purple dragon stated, using the thief’s confusion to touch the egg immediately and use the magic within him to send it back home. ‘ _There’,_ Spyro thought, ‘ _It’s getting close to lunch anyways_.’ What Spyro didn’t notice in that moment was a similar _click_ in his mind, a strong impulse wave latching onto his thoughts just as soon as the thief’s stomach growled loudly.

“… That was lunch for my _group_ , Butt-face.” The thief growled as he covered his stomach area, upset about losing his prize. Spyro raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that the very _idea_ was pure crap. But instead of commenting, Spyro suddenly felt _very_ hungry, and a loud growl came from his own cavernous pit of a stomach.

“Huh? I thought I had breakfast…” the dragon said, confused as all heck why his stomach was reacting that loudly. Without thinking, Spyro flew to grab the thief – with the thief shouting ‘Hey!’ as he was suddenly airlifted – and flown out of the cavern to Stone Hill.

Neither dragon nor thief noticed the change in their pupils, from a circular look to a more angular shape in the light.

\--

The Elder Dragons had noticed the purple bullet in the sky with a screaming blue being, and immediately turned back to their work. Whatever had Spyro caught in his grasp _this_ time wasn’t something they were interested in.

In an area with loads of sheep, a tree full of fruit, and a small door big enough for a dragon, Spyro and the thief landed onto the ground. Well, the thief did, the dragon took a bit longer to land onto the field. Circling around to move the thief into the cavern, Spyro pushed the thief to his humble abode, taking out a pot of soup on the hearthfire.

“Why don’t you come and eat, bud? You seem famished.” Spyro said, slurping a bit of the soup to see if it was okay. He didn’t notice the feeling of rising hunger from both him and his companion. The Thief threw his tattered coat behind, revealing his similarly patterned shirt and pants, the latter hiding his peach boots.

“…I’d ask why’d you kidnapped me, but at this point I’m too hungry to care.” The thief stated, his growling stomach emphasizing his point. He sat down immediately, taking a clay bowl from the pile right beside him, and handing it to Spyro, who filled the bowl full of lamb stew. Immediately, both Spyro and the thief dug into the meal. They both moaned at the taste, feeling famished beyond comprehension. The two gobbled the meal as fast as they could, unable to control their sudden ravenous nature. They kept on having more of the soup – seconds, thirds, and so on and so forth – moaning and slurping as the two ate through their meal. By the time they finished the (rather large, now Spyro thought about it) pot of lamb stew, the thief had gained a bit of a muffin top that had lifted his shirt upwards. The thief barely noticed as he rubbed his belly.

“Honestly, if I didn’t know any better, I’d probably ask if you could cook more.” The thief stated, huffing a bit as he watched Spyro move the pot off the hearth-fire. He leaned a bit backward, his new pupil shape hidden as Spyro extinguished the flames. “But yet… some part of me _yearns_ to eat a bit more.”

“Maybe we ate a bit too fast?” Spyro suggested, shifting a bit to settle his newfound pudge carefully. He was still uncomfortable with his body, but settled into an almost loaf shape on the other side. As soon as he did that, both of their stomachs growled again – this time, loud enough to scare whatever sheep was nearby the entrance. The two immediately looked down to their stomachs, then looked back into the other’s eyes.

“This… This isn’t _natural_.” The thief stated dumbly, sitting up and clutching his stomach. “There’s – there’s _no_ way I could be –” as if in answer, his stomach growled again, and he curled into himself as the pain of hunger got volent. Spyro couldn’t help get torn away by the soft ‘baa’s of the sheep outside, any fearful thoughts about the situation fading as his ravenous hunger took over. He immediately sauntered off, collecting as much sheep as he could for the thief and himself.

\--

It had been a couple of hours after the Elder dragons had last seen the thief and Spyro, and the Elders were busy doing their own projects within Stone Hill. Astor, being an old and crotchety dragon prone to talking about his adventures, was slumbering near the shore where Spyro and the thief had jumped into. His cane touched the surface of the water, perfect enough for a cloth material to get caught into. And one such material did.

“Huh? Whozzat?” Astor grumbled, feeling the light tug of whatever the cane had snatched up. He brought out a familiar blue hat, _drenched_ in salt from the sea. Yet -- Astor brought up the hat to his nostrils and _snorted_ the material. Indeed, while the tang of salt was dominant in the hat, the scent of _dragonsbreath_ and _Stone Hill’s grass_ clung onto the hat as much as it could. Astor shook in his oldness and surprise.

“Wait, hold on? Are my old bones missing me? Has Spyro _managed_ to find Alex?” Astor said, his eyes going wide. Due to the old coot’s senility and habit of muttering to himself, the others didn’t react to his ramblings. None of the others paid much attention to Astor up until Nestor noticed the number of sheep while working on a new spire.

“Astor… What happened to the sheep?” The green dragon stated, after counting the sheep to see the number having _decreased_ while he was working. Astor smiled eagerly at that question.

“You should ask Spyro, little Nestie! He flew off with his partner back home.” Astor suggested, hobbling off while Nestor contemplated what the old coot of a dragon stated. It took Nestor’s cogs a bit before a bright light bulb shot off in his head.

“Wait, are you saying that _Spyro_ ’s found Alex?” Nestor asked the retreating back of his elder, which was ignored as the elderly dragon waddled away from him.

Astor stopped, looking at the hat for a quick second, before throwing the hat to Nestor and walking off, humming to himself along the way.

\--

Spyro sighed as he guzzled a cooked lamb leg whole, not bothering to do much but swallow at this point. The hunger the two felt was getting _unbearable_ , waiting for their fifthteenth sheep to cook. What once was a slight bulge to a full stomach, Spyro’s own belly had distended to his elbows/knees, nearly touching the ground as he sat upright. The thief wasn’t doing much better; gobbling up a bit of sheep leg over a paunch of a stomach that _refused_ to hide under his shirt. Currently, the thief was struggling to put his jacket over his newfound belly.

“Damnit!” the thief threw the jacket to the ground, huffing in frustration. He sighed, sitting down slumped over. “It’s because of _you_ that we’re both stuck in this position.” The thief growled, unconsciously grabbing another leg to munch on.

Spyro looked over to the thief in anger. “Excuse _me_?” the dragon curtly asked, taking the final sheep off the spittle, and placing it between the two.

The thief huffed, a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils. “The fact that you _dragged_ me here to fatten me up for your _bloody feast_ later!” throwing his cleaned thigh to the pile that built up as the two ate, the thief shucked off the sheep leg quickly, he took a bite out of his leg before continuing, “ _That_ ’s what you meant when you said that you didn’t _eat_ me, right?”

Spyro could only stare for a few seconds, before growling out “If you _haven’t_ noticed, I’ve been chowing down _along_ with you. Why would I _bother_ if –” he froze at that second, eyes wide at a realization. Quickly turning his head toward the thief, Spyro waddled over to the thief, close to his face to find –

The thief’s pupils were slanted like a cat’s.

“Huh.” Spyro said, sitting on his rump. “…I forget what the slanted eyes mean.” He said to himself, grabbing the sheep whole and throwing it down his gullet. The thief flinched as Spyro did so, going a bit green as he pulled back. The hunger loop (as both had taken to calling it now) caused the thief’s stomach to complain about not eating again, bellowing out the amount of food that Spyro just had.

“Gah! This _isn’t_ a _competition_!” the thief growled, taking his hair out of it’s ponytail to pull on it a bit, before letting it hang loose and resting his hands on his new perch. “ _Please_ tell me you have _more_ , Spyro.” The thief asked, tired eyes looking dead at his captor. Spyro couldn’t help but notice the thief – ‘ _Rex, that’s what he likes to be called_ ’ his betraying magic supplied – looked a bit forelorn about their fates. If Spyro himself hadn’t been forced to eat _fifteen_ sheep along with Rex earlier, he’d try to find a way to cheer the guy up. As it was…

Spyro’s own paws hovered around his own distended stomach, before pulling Rex up. “Get up, buddy.” Spyro said, bringing up the thief up onto his feet. “There won’t _be_ anymore sheep if we keep eating them. There’s a fruit tree in the middle of this clearing, we’ll be fed until someone comes by to help us.” Spyro pushed Rex out the door when the thief hesitated, refusing to walk on all fours and waddling on his hindlegs instead.

“If nobody does…?” Rex stated, fighting his hunger urges to think for one moment.

“We’ll… We’ll get to that when we get to that.” Spyro stated, shoving Rex down to the base of the tree. Immediately thwapping the tree with his tail to knock the fruit out, both picking up some of the fruit as he laid down on his back. The two dug into the fruit, the juicy citrus bliss filled the two’s mouths, and they dug in as eagerly as they had the stew before. When they both got to the base of the fruit, the thief and dragon immediately discarded the left-over remainders on the ground.

The two kept at it, the hunger pangs kept them from doing much else. They guzzled and munched and crunched on the fruit as much as they could, the juices of the fruit dribbling down the sides of their throat and chest, with Rex’s shirt getting stained/sticky from the juice. Their thighs had thickened along with the rest of their bodies, becoming as doughy and pudgy as their bellies. Rex’s own pants had ripped at the seams as the thief’s body billowed out. Their arms thickened up as well, not as much as their legs did, but visible enough for it to be noticeable. Spyro sighed as he finished off the last of his fruit, swishing his thickened tail as he licked the juices off his neck/stomach. As he worked on his forepaws, Rex threw the last of his fruit, startling Spyro out of his attempted ‘cleaning’.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me…” Rex stated, slapping his belly, hissing a little as the light touch nearly made him throw up. His pupils slightly rounded from the gastral reflex, something that Spyro had noticed, yet couldn’t really speak as he _finally_ felt full.

“You know, I honestly believe that _this_ is your fault.” Spyro stated, inching closer to try and lick the juices on Rex’s neck. Rex huffed, but after a few minutes of thinking, he nodded.

“You know what? You’re _right_.” The thief stated, waving his left hand lazily as he did so. Spyro looked at the thief expectantly, unsure to voice his obvious confusion. Rex puffed out a bit of smoke from his mouth, “I mean, if I hadn’t stolen that dumb egg, I don’t think… _whatever_ is happening to both of us would’ve happened.” He smiled sheepishly, pupils slanting as the hunger took over again, but he made no move to grab any of the fruit that he could still eat. Instead, he inched closer to Spyro, slapping the tree to get more fruit. Despite his weakened arm strength, the fruits fell off the tree immediately. Looking confused for a bit, the two shrugged it off, picking up the new fruits that fell.

They both scarfed down the fruits with as much gutso as they had before, though they took time to enjoy the fruit they couldn’t have before. A part of their mind had wondered if they were _finally_ slowing down, but their stomachs growling harder made them reconsider completely. Unlike the last time, when they stopped to talk, both dragon and human kept shaking the tree, grabbing the fruit that they could get with the declining mobility they were facing. Rex’s own belly had completely escaped his shirt, acting more as a decency for his newfound moobs. Both sets of limbs for Spyro and Rex were practically doughy at this point, with the two’s forearms _covered_ by the sweet taste of the fruit’s juices. Their bellies, however, were the _most_ impressive part of their newfound indulgence. Completely encasing the legs/hindlegs of the two, their stomachs were gleaned in a sheen of sweat – the showcase of both Rex and Spyro trying to move to get more of the fruit to stuff themselves. Suddenly, both Rex and Spyro _felt_ the snap within their minds, their pupils returning to their regular shapes as they yawned.

Nestor watched as the two fell asleep, wondering how the _heck_ he could move both dragon and human back into the home… and figure out a spell to return them back to normal.


End file.
